The Clones
by Oni-Bass4
Summary: We all know that Murdoc created Cyborg Noodle after El Manana, but when the bassist feels a familiar lust towards his singer, he is provoked to do the same thing. Create a clone. But TWO were made.  Warning: 2D X Murdoc. M/M. Set in between phase 2 and 3.


Murdoc's P.O.V.

Honestly, I have no idea why I feel this way about him. Its not love I feel toward 2D, but pure lust. Every time I see him without a shirt on, even though its rare, I start to get turned on. Sometimes I wake up really early and go to the bathroom upstairs to take a simple piss, but only to find the dullard in the shower.  
Heh, heh. I remember the time I saw him naked bathing. It really got me off. I had snuck up to the shower stall door and looked through the crack to see a naked 2D, water pouring out of the spout and landing on his pale body. His nipples erect from the temperature of the droplets and his azure hair clinging to his face. Hot damn!  
After the El Manana incident, I couldn't find Noodle no matter how much I tried. When 2D, Lards, and I still stayed at Kong together, I secretly built a cyborg of her by picking up her DNA from the crash site. Although I could not power her up at the time so I kept the android in my closet until I could. It was a while before it hit me. If I want 2D then why not do the same thing, build a clone, not a cyborg! There's a big difference you know.  
I did pretty much the same thing, get 2D's DNA from hair in his hairbrush and started making a clone. I'm not going to explaining it all. Lets just say it turned out perfect. Almost. About half way in the process, I discovered I had too much DNA, so two of them were made. Other than that, they're perfect. I named them. One is Dullard, the other is Faceache. They are exact copies. They do what I say, let me fuck them whenever I want, and don't get mad when I call one of them the wrong name. Even though they have down sides, like annoying me to often, I can just hit them and tell them to 'shut up'. Nice, eh?  
One particular evening in my Winnie', I was simply laying down shirtless on my bed when Faceache nocks on the door to my room. "What!" I demand. I see him flinch which makes me smirk. "Um... M-Master, can I c-come in?" He asks. I get a little annoyed. "Whateve'." He comes in smiling like the idiot he is. "Mastah, remember when you told me an' Dullard to tell you whenever we feel...um..." He blushes a little making himself look cute, but he dosen't tell me, he's too embarrassed. "Go on." I encourage him knowing where this is going.  
Faceache gets right to the point. He lays down on top of me and kisses me. I grin as he stops. "'m horny..." The clone says. I sit up and he gets behind me. Kneeling and sighing, Faceache licks the shell of my ear before nipping at it and brings a hand up to my bare chest and rubs it with his silky-smooth hands before tweaking my nipple. I grin again. "Gettin' a little frisky, love?" I reach behind myself and put my hand on his chest before slowly trailing it down his stomach and to the front of his jeans. But before I can undo them, the other clone steps in and looks at the situation. Dullard smirks. "Why am I never aroun' for the good stuff?" He complains. Looking over, I smirk too. "Well your 'ere now," I say with a husky voice thick with lust. "Come'in join us."  
Dullard blushes and walks to my front, settling in between my legs. He licks my chest before trailing down my happy trail and goes to work on the fastnings of my jeans. Behind me, Faceache whines and I continue with him, my hand undoing the fastnings on his pants and pulling out his hard cock. I stroke it, enjoying hearing him softly moan and feeling the pre-come leak out of him. In front of me, Dullard slowly unbuttons my pants and pulls down the zipper. My hard length easily escapes its denim cage and I feel the clone breath hot air on it. He sticks the head in his mouth and sucks, slowly going down my shaft which makes a moan escape from me. My hand goes on his head, pushing him down more. "Oh, yeah, baby...nngh righ' there!" He emmedietly finds one of my sweet spots and starts sufficently deep throating me.  
The clone behind me moans too and bucks his hips into my hand as I run my thumb over the tip. "Ahhnn... more!" He pleads. I chuckle lustfully. "Wha' do you wan' me to do?" I watch him bite his lips. "Fuck... I-I want you t-ta put your toung in me! Please Mastah, I'm begging you. I'm about to cum!" I stop Faceache's ministrations and pull Dullard off of my cock, but I soon pin him down and start taking off his jeans and silk boxers I jacked from the real 2D. Try explaining that. I grabed Faceache by the ankle and pulled him closer laughing as he squealed. He seemed to know what to do. He took off his pants and got on top of Dullard. I grinned and slowly entered Dullard, making shure it would be an agonizing amount of plesure for him. I didn't have to strech him thankfully as we have done this many times before. I began a fast pace, making him moan, gasp, and arch his back with almost every thrust. The clone on top of him bent foreward and started kissing the clone I was fucking, exposing his ass before me. Smirking, I rolled out my 6 inch long toung and started rimming him while maintaining the strong thrusts I was giving Dullard. After a while, my toung was fully inside of Faceache who was gasping and bucking his hips, making his erection grind against Dullard's. Touching and prodding his prostate, he moaned louder than before. "Shit, Master... I'm abou' ta cum again!" I started flicking the tip of my demonic toung like a snake does against the spot inside of him and he lost it. He came all over Dullard's face and fell off of him onto the bed, my toung sliped out of him in the process. As soon as I looked back to the clone who was taking it in the ass, I almost came too. Just the sight of him with sperm on his face, moaning, writhing, blushing and looking up at me was almost enough, and as soon as he screamed my name, arched his back and came all over himself, I followed.  
I pulled myself out of him and collasped on the other side. Dullard sat up and reached over to grab a couple of tissues off my nightstand before wiping the mess clean and throwing them in the trash bin beside the bed. I sighed and pulled the covers over me and let the two cuddle close to me. Wraping an arm around each, we all soon started to go into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
